She did WHAT!
by Raefire
Summary: Taking a deep breath, Sasuke was hoping to get one more piece of vital information prior to moving on “Before I drink this, tell me is Sakura still alive?” STORY REWRITE!
1. The Offer

**NOTICE:** I decided to rewrite parts of the story, since it has been so long I can't remember where this was going

Revised 09/03/09

"Damn it Sasuke, you've broken my heart for the last time!"

Summary: Time after time Sakura has gone out of her way for Sasuke. And each time he walks away shaking his head in refusal. With the help of a radical treatment Sakura can get a clean slate and live the life she deserves. But what happens when Sasuke realizes how much she meant to him. Can he find a way to bring the old Sakura or let her go for the sake of her happiness?

Chapter 1: The Offer

For some reason today's Sasuke coldness really pissed Sakura off. Ever since he returned from his own personal quest, the lone avenger wanted absolutely nothing to do with his former fan girl. It didn't matter how strong Sakura had become; in his eyes, Sasuke treated her as is she was nothing but an incompetent child. No matter what he said, normally he insulted her in private, but this time is was different. Her former crush picked a fight in front of her colleagues at the hospital. Sakura was through making excuses for this jerk, and with an angry slapped she closed the door to any future relationship. Gathering up her belonging Sakura left her workplace early still visible upset from her early confrontation with Sasuke.

"I'm done, how could that bastard do that to me! Never again will I serve my heart on a silver platter!" She yelled stomping and frightening local shoppers. Some even gave her the crazy woman stare and quickly went about their business. "Out of all people, why did I have to fall for him?"

During Sakura's very public meltdown, a passerby watched with keen interest. This middle-age woman dressed in traditional black robes grinned at the sight in front of her. "Oh! What I would give to forget the day I met that bastard! Things would be different if I never knew the name Sasuke Uchiha!"

The woman gave an inward smile realizing she found what she been looking for. Timing was everything, in a vulnerable state; the girl would be an easy mark. If she played her part perfect, someone's life would be changing forever. "Excuse Miss, I know what you're going though and I'm the answer to your prayers."

A look of puzzlement filled Sakura's face; the nerve of a stranger to interrupt her personal thoughts." I'm sorry, but my parents taught me never to talk with strangers," she snickered, "So get lost."

"That's not the way to your new best friend. Listen to what I have to say; then if you are unimpressed, just leave."

If this was one of Naruto's jokes, Sakura would be very pissed. He was always coming with crazy schemes to help Sakura get a life. But this woman in front of her was deadly serious. Without wasting any more time, the woman introduced herself as Isawa Bayushi. She gave a quick history lesson on her life so far. She explained how she was here to make Sakura's wish come true.

"So, why are still talking?" snickered Sakura, "Shouldn't you return back to the crazy house!"

"Give me a chance to make my point, I simply offer you true happiness and an opportunity to fall in love!" Isawa stroked the top of her uncovered hand.

She immediately took a step back and yelled, "You don't know me, how dare you judge my life. What happens between Sasuke and me is NOT YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Forgive my imprudence, I am not judging anything. I know what it is like to love someone from afar. Stepping backing, Isawa was ready to close the deal, "Just one question and I'll leave; how long have you waited, one year or is it longer?" The mystery woman smirked as she watched Sakura struggled with her answer.

Feeling really stupid, Sakura answered honestly, "Actually I met him at the age of twelve and ever since then I loved him. Even my best friend who used to crush on him too gave up and married a pretty lazy but decent man."

Isawa listened intently and gave a small sign before answering, "It's been that long, and you seem the type not to give up easily. But everything has an end; some things are not meant to be." Isawa was amazed in the faith this young girl had given and now it was time to break this poisonous bond. It would be underhanded, but Isawa needed to stir some raw emotion to help shake her faith in this boy.

Sakura was beginning to lose her temper. "I have always been there for him and never gave up on him even when people told me he was lost to his own inner demons. His struggles became my struggles. I always believe in him, even when he didn't believe in himself. That is true love, Isawa."

Jackpot! Isawa thought to herself, as much as the girl has given to him. He probably has not even acknowledged her sacrifice. With this last question, she would see herself for the fool she is; "Please I mean no offense, tell me girl when was the last time he said thank you or showed any appreciation."

With these words, Sakura froze; she knew she lost the argument. The only time he ever said thank you was the night he betrayed the village and abandoned her on a park bench. Sasuke would never change, his remarks were always negative and inferior that would make her cry into her pillow during the night.

"What do you have in mind, Isawa?" Sakura asked quizzically.

"Well girl," Sakura chimed in, "My name is Sakura, not girl, got it?"

"Okay Sakura," smiled Isawa, "I am going to introduce you to a man who has the means to change your life."

"What's the price, my experience has taught me everything has a price." She said mockingly.

"He'll discuss your options; my job is just to bring you to him. If you want the details, then follow me, Sakura." With this she began walking away. Knowing curiosity killed the cat; Sakura couldn't help but be intrigued by the offer and followed Isawa into the unknown.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The place was truly a hole in the wall. Any other day of the week; she wouldn't have given this place a second glance. Isawa signaled Sakura into the sub basement apartment. As she paused in front of the wooden door her curiosity began to waver but Isawa nudged her inside. She couldn't believe the interior, it was simply one word, extravagant, marble floors and high priced art on the wall. Sakura got the impression that this place was more than it appeared to be. She was about to ask Isawa a few questions when she noticed she was alone in an office type room. The room was riddled junk ranging from little trinkets to life size statues. Scanning the contents of the room she failed to noticed the new presence in the room.

"Why don't you take a seat, Miss Sakura; so we can get started." gently spoke an elderly grey haired old man. He was dressed in a simple black uniform, covered by an off white lab coat.

His voice startled her, but Sakura quickly regained her composure. "This isn't something I would normally do, but I really can't explain what compelled me to come." As she started to play with fingers, keeping her eyes glued to the floor.

"You're here because there are no options left. You've tired of feeling rejected, hearing the constant verbal slander from the lips of your beloved, and being seen as a running joke. What I offer is freedom to live your life without waiting, living just for yourself. Tell me Sakura what you have to show for all your sacrifices."

"Plenty, I have wonderful friends and a successful career." As she glared at this strange man. Sakura was not in the mood to justify her life twice in one day especially by two complete strangers. "You mentioned freedom, what do you mean." Something about the way he spoke intrigued her. Common sense told her to leave, but still occupied the chair, not moving one inch. She wanted to hear what the man had to say. In Sakura's eyes all her life, she was a giver; maybe this was her one chance to be a taker, guilt-free.

"Such impulse, calm down and listen to my offer. Have you ever wanted to start fresh, new life, new experiences, and never look back?"

"Doesn't everyone?" retorted Sakura back, "I mean everyone has had that fantasy at least once Mr…"

"Junzo, or Jun for short." Answered the old man. "Before we continue, I'll tell you briefly about myself. As a doctor, I discover a method that makes it possible to have a second chance and ever since then I've helped the lost regain happiness."

"Whatever, Isawa has already mentioned this. All I want right now is to forget a certain prick." Sakura was starting to get impatient; she felt this man was full of crap.

"Let's discuss payment first, then we'll discuss you request. The price is steep, but trust me in twenty years I've never had a disappointed customer." Spoke Junzo.

"Payment? Nothing illegal right?"

He smiled, this girl was so innocent but she might have it in her to be a risk taker; "It is different for everyone, but for you it will cost you everything you hold precious."

Sakura fidgeted in her chair, this meeting was slowly becoming a bad idea. "I'm sorry, but this is way to creepy, I'm outta here!"

She started rising out her chair when a voice called out. "Don't move, Sakura, let me clarify; you life revolves around him, that includes your job, friends, and lifestyle. In order to be truly free, you have to leave it all behind. Here's the deal…" Junzo flashed a murky red substances in his right hand, "This drink can make you forget, everything that involves him. Still speaking he flashed a green colored bottle, "And this drink, will give you a new set of memories and experiences." He even allowed her to handle the green bottle for a closer examination. As he continued on, "In essence, I'm offering a new life and new opportunities. We will even set you up with a home far away from this place."

Sakura could not deny a fresh start was very appealing but to leave everything for the sake of one man was very extreme. "I just can't up and leave. I mean my friends will go to the ends of the earth to find me."

Junzo smiled, she was starting to come around. Now it was time for the test. He hoped this young girl had what it takes to make this great big leap of faith. "That's why you're going to make it look like you killed yourself in a moment of weakness."

She fell out of her chair; this was not the response she had expected. This man was crazy; no one would believe she was capable of such a drastic measure. "You can't be serious, I would never," she was stuttering her words, "No guy is worth it!"

"Serious, Always!" grinned Junzo, he could tell she was still interested in the proposal. "All you have to do is make it look like a suicide; we'll take care of the rest. It is the only way to have a fresh start and it not like you'll remember anyway."

"There has to be another way," and Junzo shook his head indicating no. "I mean you are asking a lot, I have deep roots here." As she stares intently at this man, today was definitely the weirdest day of her young life.

"Well you can't get something for free, right Sakura?" She paused for a moment before answering, "Why would you do this for a complete stranger?"

"Like I said before, it is my calling to help lost souls and I can't lie I do make a generous profit for the deals. Part of your fee will be set aside to help on your way." He paused for a moment before continuing. "The offer is good for 24 hours, after that I'll never offer my services again." It was time to tie up loose ends, "Sakura sooner or later you've have to face the cold hard truth, that you'd loved in vain; and with nothing to live for, you'll become a cold hard shell. Just remember a depress person has one final bang before their exit."

"One day, that's not fair," she sprang to her feet; ready to argue for more time. "We are talking about my life, and I take it, once I drink that crap there is no turning back. Right?"

Junzo nodded his head in the yes fashion, "A word of advice, suck it up and ask him straight out where you stand. Chances are slim; he'll tell you what you want to hear. Should it happen, I wish you all the happiness you deserve. Or you'll realize how foolish you've been and take a second chance. Either way you'll have serenity and begin living your life. A quick reminder about this meeting…"

Sakura quickly finished the sentence, "Never happened, I was never here; Got it. I'll tell you my decision in person at the same time tomorrow, Bye Jun!" she smiled as she waved goodbye.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Leaving Junzo's place, Sakura had a lot to consider, a clean slate was very tempting but at same time it was the cowards' way out. Not watching where she was going she bumped into the source of all her problems, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Excuse," but when she saw Sasuke, she perked up. "Sorry Sasuke, I was in wonderland just now." He didn't even acknowledge her presence. Feeling brave, she took the chance to speak, "I was about to get some dinner want to come?" Too bad for her, that the air was the only thing that heard her request. Then she softly whispered, "That's okay I know you're a very busy man, maybe next time."

Shaking her head, she started venting for the second time today, "Do I looking like a fucking wall! That's it! I am sooo over him." clutching her fist.

"Wow, hell was finally frozen over. Sakura Haruno has finally given up on Sasuke Uchiha," laughed her best friend as she poked fun at Sakura's misfortune. "I never thought I lived to see the day!"

"Yea, starting today, I've decided to move on, Ino." Cheerfully spoke Sakura, "Maybe tonight we can go out and have a drink." She kidded, "That's if your lazy husband allows you to."

"Of course! I don't need anyone's permission, I glad you've seen the light, Forehead!" smiled Ino, "It is time to put you back on the market."

"Can't wait, Ino-pig!" grinned Sakura, but inwardly she felt incredibility sad. "I'm sorry; Ino, I hope you can forgive me. Goodbye."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The pink-hair medic needed to have one last conversation with her former crush. Returning to stalker mode, Sakura took to haunting all of Sasuke's favorite spots. She watched him for a few minutes and was surprised when he spoke. "What do you want now," in a cold monotone voice.

"Uh, Sasuke, I really need to know how you feel about me, because I was doing some thinking and…" her voice was starting to fail her. She blurted out the rest before she lost her nerve. "Please, I just need you to tell me…" She took a deep breath, her voice sounded way too desperate.

"You know you're really pathetic, Sakura." Coldly answered her crush, "Any other human being with half a brain would have taken the hint to get lost." His trademark smirk was beginning to form at the corner of his lips. "At first, I thought it was amusing, but now it is downright sad."

Tears were streaking down her face right after the pathetic remark. "If that's what you think, I'll never talk to you again, Sasuke Uchiha. Tomorrow I'll request a transferred, just give me a chance to explain it to Naruto." Sasuke continued to stand there, with a bored expression. Now Sakura had her answer, it was really over.

How could he think so low of her? She shook her head; what a complete ass. Not even looking up she took off in the directions of her apartment.

She as attempted to wipe her tears, new tears ones kept falling down in their place. "Then this is Goodbye." Thinking bitterly of her final encounter with Sasuke, "I really did love you, with all my heart, but it isn't enough anymore."

The distraught girl spent the night burning all traces of Sasuke, and putting all her affairs in order.

Early next morning, Sakura left goodbye letters on the kitchen counter address to her most cherished people, Naruto, Ino and Tsunade. As she walked out, Sakura took one last look at this life, hoping next time would be better. She purposely left her headband on the door, with necklace her had received when she was promoted to chunnin.

The more she thought about this, it all felt right. At first she was worried about the cost; but eventually she was headed in the direction, right? A very small part still had some doubt.

On the other side of town, a certain boy woke up in a cold sweat with a feeling nothing would be ever alright.


	2. The Discovery

Chapter 2: The Discovery

Revised 09/03/09

It was still dark outside as Sakura banged on Junzo's door, her eyes full of tears. Facing the true hurt so much, this was her last resort. The cost didn't matter; all she wanted was to be free. Free of the sorrow, pain, but most of all despair. Her dream was over; too long had she chased Sasuke and now had nothing to show for it. The letters left behind would explain everything to Naruto and company. She entrusted them with all her possessions; since she couldn't take it where she was going. While she wouldn't remember any of them, Sakura still hoped they wouldn't think too bad of her or be too hard on Sasuke. Even though technically it was his fault, but in a weird sense; she felt gratitude. With this experience, she was finally able to let go and move on. Junzo offered up the contract, outlining every detail they had discussed and Sakura was more than glad to sign her life away.

Later that Day…

On his off days, Naruto always came by to have breakfast. This was they had their chance to have one on one time. He would do his best to be supportive of her infatuation with the cold hearted bastard, but tried to get her to date other worthy males. Today he had the most important news of his life, he was officially an engaged man. He finally had the courage to ask his dream girl's hand in marriage; and before she passed out she gasped a distinct yes. Turning the corner of Sakura's apartment, he noticed a familiar blue stripe hanging from the door. This scene was definitely odd and he rushed to see what the hell was going on. When Naruto pulled the letter off the wall, Sakura's headband fell to the floor. His eyes widen, this was a letter of resignation, this wasn't his Sakura; she was not a quitter. He had to summon his will and enter her residency. With a great kick, the door toppled over and Naruto charged in. The apartment was spotless, not a speck of dust, everything was arranged perfect. A pink colored envelope caught his attention on the counter. The normally hyperactive ninja carefully picked up the letter label with his name and was shock to say the least. His lips were moving, but he couldn't hear any sound, everything was so quiet.

_Naruto-kun, _

_I'm sorry, I'm tired. I tried so hard but it was never enough. I wish HE could see me through your eyes, things might have been different. There is no life without him and so this was my only choice. My story is over, but yours must go on. I hope Hinata and you are very happy. Please don't be sad, you have found your happiness; now let me find mine. You were one of the good things in my life; thank you for everything. Remember how I lived not the way I died. _

_Your Eternal Friend,_

_Sakura_

_PS: By way, everything in this apartment is yours and Ino._

In Naruto's mind this was the sickest prank ever played. This note was so unlike Sakura, it screamed despair, and Sakura was filled with so much hope. He needed to find her and hug her, tell her everything is going to be okay. The overzealous ninja took a deep breath, praying it was not too late. He frantically left the apartment; with one goal on his mind, find Sakura and talk some sense into her. Maybe he would get Ino to do the talking because he could never hit a girl in anger.

With demon speed, Naruto tore into her peaceful apartment. Ino was about to scold the ninja when she noticed the lost look in his eyes. "Hey Ino, when was the last time you saw Sakura-chan?" Solemnly spoke the blonde ninja.

"Last night, she promised to go out for drinks, but Fore-head girl never showed up!" Ino went ranting on, "We were going to celebrate her finally giving up on Sasuke-kun." Then light clicked in Ino's head, and she stopped talking. Something was very wrong with this picture. This idiot never entered her apartment, "Naruto, what's wrong?"

Not knowing how to answer the question, he just uttered, "I can't find Sakura, I just need to find her and see if she hasn't hurt herself." He kept blabbing until Ino noticed the pink envelope clutched in Naruto's right hand. With a quick jerk, Ino briefly scanned the letter. All the blood left her face numb to everything. The screaming awoke a lazy Shikamaru from his slumber, "Troublesome woman what is going on."

He instantly regretted his words noticing his wife on the floor, crying. Ino finally found her voice as her husband loving picked her off the ground. She was laughing, this couldn't be happening; her best friend couldn't dead. "Are you sure?" asked Ino with a pleading tone. Naruto just nodded sadly, "I went to the hospital, and no one seen her since that argument with Sasuke. I also checked a few other places."

Shikamaru gently took the letter from his grieve stricken wife. It was short and simple, Sakura had said goodbye and not to blame anyone it was her choice.

"You're lying! Sakura would never!" screamed Ino as she pounded Naruto's chest, but he made no effort to stop her. "It's all his fault, I'll make him pay!" All her angry collect, Ino tried to bolt out of her apartment, but either of these males would allow her to leave.

"Ino! Wait! We need to find Sakura-chan, she could be hurt!" yelled Naruto, "She could be seriously hurt," Ino looked coldly at the unwelcomed guest, "You and I both already know she's dead, when Sakura sets her mind to something nothing can stop her." Naruto bow his head in defeat, he knew all along he couldn't help her. He needed someone else to tell him, that is was no use.

The lazy genius took this time to speak, "Hurting Uchiha will not make anything better, the hokage must be notified." Without thinking, Ino pushed her husband aside, "I don't care, Sakura needs justice." As she stalked out of the building, with the two males in tow. "We need to stop her before she hurts herself too," said a worried Shikamaru.

Without even realizing it, Ino had made it to the old team 7 training ground to see Sasuke and Kakashi in an intense training session. Still feeling numb, Ino got between the two men and punch Sasuke straight in the jaw. "Are you happy now? She's dead!" shriek the young blonde, still trying to land any punch, "You should be proud of your handy work, you're the great destroyer. First your family, then your brother, now Sakura; it's it still amusing! " She said as she tried to hit him a one more time, but Kakashi took possession of her arms.

Both Sharingan masters gave a puzzled look to Naruto as he quickly stepped between the feud. "We just need to find Sakura, and she'll clear all this up."

"What do you mean, Naruto?" asked his former teacher. Naruto didn't have the strength to explain the facts, so the task was left to Shikamaru to explain everything as he handed Kakashi the letter. "When was the last time anyone saw Sakura?" Kakashi inquired, trying to keep all his emotions in check. This was not the time to fall apart, his students needed him.

"It's doesn't matter, it's too late." responded unfeeling Ino, "I bet she already had her mind up when we last spoke. I should have seen it; one of us should have seen it."

Ino's eyes were full of hate as she stared at Sasuke, "I can't be around the bastard that killed my friend." Shikamaru affectionately wrapped his arms around his wife, "Come on, arrangements need to be made."

Their eyes followed the couple stalked off into the horizon. With the uncomfortable silent growing, Kakashi finally spoke. "Naruto hand me the letter, someone needs to inform Tsunade about Sakura's status."

"Is that all you have to say, Kakashi!" the impersonally voice struck as cord with the young ninja. "She was member of our squad and more importantly a cherished friend! And you" pointing to Sasuke, "Haven't said one word, you are a true cold hearted bastard!"

Sasuke was doing his best to stay in control, but he was slowly faltering. He kept hearing Ino's accusations replayed in his head, he was a useless friend. The raven-hair ninja was thinking about their encounter, had he gone too far with his words. Yes, he took Sakura for granted; she was always the forgiving type. He figured in a couple days of cooling time, everything would be back to normal. Choosing his words carefully, he began to speak, "If she is dead, we need to find the body, she deserves a proper burial."

Naruto shook his head, "Right, I can't picture Sakura lying there all alone. We owe her that much."

"Report your finding to the Hokage, good or bad. Are we clear?" Calmly spoke the Copy Nin. He was still in a state of disbelief; another precious person had chosen to take their life for senseless reason. Even though Sasuke have not show any visible emotion, Kakashi knew this incident messed with the prodigy's mind.

A man in the shadows just laughed as the scene unfolded in front of him. With a sly smirk; "Another satisfied customer. If you only knew…"


	3. The Fallout

Chapter 3: The Fallout

Revised 09/03/09

After the recovery of her apprentice's body, the Hokage declared Sakura Haruno officially deceased. The nights of long waiting for news, left Tsunade to hit the bottle more than usual. Her precious apprentice was gone, and it was rumored she died because of a certain avenger. With each sip of sake, Tsunade hoped to forget all about the wasted potential and all the unfulfilled dreams she had for the girl. In the legendary sannin's drunken state, the question that she could not face sober would crept into her thoughts. What could have caused Sakura to cut her life short? The investigation report had plenty of holes and no true answers. Tsunade needed closure and a particular individual needed to make amends. So after the funeral, she would assign Sasuke Uchiha the mission to discover what happened during her pupil's final hours.

The service was very simple and short, only the rookie nine attended. Team Gai was out in the field and had not heard the news yet. Ino sat in the front crying into her husband's shoulders. Shikamaru did his best to stay in control; he needed to be strong for her. Like everyone else, the lazy ninja replayed his last meeting and tried to find the any warning signs. As he was there, waiting for the service to begin; he felt the angry rising. Sakura was so selfish; he hated watching his wife suffer because of someone else's action. They all knew the risk involved with being a ninja; knowing your life could come to an abrupt end. But this was different, it was by choice not chance. Since it happened, Ino was like an empty shell, she often spent her days gazing into empty space. It was like she was waiting for Sakura to jump out and yell surprise. Other times she sobbed uncontrollable, because everything was connect to the bond she shared with her best friend. Her loud socially squealing voice had been silenced; when she did speak it was short phrases to her husband. When Naruto and Sasuke came by to deliver the news that Sakura had been found; Ino threw every item that wasn't bolted down all the while screaming at Sasuke.

Sasuke stayed at the back, he had a feeling he was not welcomed here. He had been known as many things, but stupid was not one of them. The former traitor was well aware of the gossip surrounding the circumstances of Sakura's death. The lively pink ninja was loved by so many, and they believed he was the reason behind her untimely exit. During the service, Sasuke kept thinking about the place where the body was found, and had this nagging feeling something was off. The little trinkets on the body, and the hair color helped with the identification process. But it was too easy, after four days of intense searching; a hiker just stumbled onto her. As Tsunade making was making her closing remark, Sasuke walked calmly to the coffin and place three perfect red roses and quietly whispering goodbye. He could feel everyone's eyes on him but could care less. Sasuke came to pay his respects, and now it was time to grieve in private.

Naruto was not faring well at all; he held his new fiancée close, but still felt alone. That girl was like a sister to him. It started as a crush, but soon blossomed in a friendship that would last forever. After mission, she would be the one to bandaged him and give him a stern lesson about needing to be more cautious. Sakura was the one he went to for love advice and would help him shop for Hinata's gifts. He thought about the day he went to her apartment to share one of the happiest days of his life, instead he got the worst news possible. His eyes followed Sasuke as he gracefully walked to the front to say his goodbyes. The pain in his eyes was clearly evident. In that moment, Naruto could not blame him anymore. The Uchiha had his own regret and sorrow to cope with.

A few days after the funeral, Sasuke had been summoned to the Hokage's office. The Sharingan shinobi knew it was not a wise move to keep the leader of the village waiting, especially if she blamed him for the death of her protégé. He didn't even have the chance to knock, before the Legendary Sucker yelled for him to get his ass in.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are aware that my apprentice Sakura Haruno committed suicide a week ago." Sasuke gave a quick nod. "Take a look at the investigation report." Tsunade kept her tone in a professional and unattached.

Sasuke quickly glanced over the report, "This report is full of holes, and the witnesses' statements don't match."

"Exactly, Uchiha" smiled Tsunade, "Your mission is to piece the final moments of Sakura Haruno, if someone/something caused her death."

Sasuke's eyes widen and his mouth slightly opened, "Don't look at me like that, Uchiha. I know it wasn't your fault. Something happen and it is up to you to solve the puzzle."

The prodigy didn't even argue about the assignment. If someone else was responsible, god help them, because no one else could. Sasuke would do whatever it took, so they would know the meaning of true suffering. "That dope is going to want to help, so might as well assign him too."

"Agreed. If you cannot solve this mystery, then you are not worthy of your jounin status."

As Sasuke was leaving Hokage's tower, it felt good to know someone else thought her death was suspicious. He might have failed Sakura in life, but starting today he would honor her memory. The first order of business was to collect the village idiot and begin retracing Sakura's last steps.

As Sasuke walked past the cemetery he noticed his former teacher standing in a familiar area. Sasuke walked to him, but did not speak; they just stood there in silence. Kakashi was the first to break, "Looks like you're not the cold hearted bastard everyone believes you to be. I don't blame you for what happened, to tell you the truth; I blame myself more than anyone else. I always paid more attention to Naruto's and your progress. I should have been there for her."

"We all have our regrets, Kakashi; but what done it done and we cannot change it. Coming back was one of the best and worst things I've done. If I had never come back, Sakura would be alive today."

"You don't mean that, Sasuke! She was happy when you return, one of the few to stick by your side and didn't judge you."

"Yea, the way I paid her back was to treat her like shit," bitterly replied the darken Uchiha, "I was afraid to let her in because people would use her to get to me. Surprise, it was me that inflicted the pain and sadness in her life. That night I said some very harsh things to her; I can still see the look in her eyes. They were full of desperation with a sense of longing; but …" He words trailed off, "I know I share some of the blame, but I will find the answers."

Kakashi's visible eyebrow rose slightly, "What do you mean, Sasuke?" The Uchiha gave Kakashi the report and pointed out all the errors. "We have been given the mission, to discover the reasons that led up to Sakura's death. This is mission I do not plan to fail." Sasuke voice was full of determination and passion, something Kakashi had not heard in a long time.

Kakashi only nodded, Tsunade was wise to assign this particular mission to his former students. They would not give up, until all questions were answered, no matter how long it took them. "Good Luck, if you need anything let me know." A quick smile and Kakashi was gone.

Taking his time, Sasuke finally reached his destination, "Hey dope, we got a mission…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. A New Day

**Chapter 4: A New Day**

**REVISED 09/03/09**

It didn't take long for the order to empty out Sakura's apartment to be passed down. At first the duo was reluctant to accept the task; but they didn't want strangers rummaging through her personal space. The apartment was eerily clean and organized; she had packed most of her things away. All that was left was the bedroom and her most private possessions. Sasuke had spent all morning mentally preparing for this task. But the moment he enter her bedroom, his hands began shaking. He wasn't as ready as he thought he was.

"Come on Teme; let's get this over," whispered a grave Naruto, "When Ino feels up to it, she can go through the other boxes. I just want to finish the bedroom and get out of here. It's just too hard to be here without seeing Sakura."

Sasuke didn't seem to be paying attention to his best friend words, he realized this was the first time he had ever stepped foot into her apartment. Sasuke gradually scanned the room, and noticed the walls were decorated with all the pictures she had taken throughout the years. His was a little disappointed that he wasn't in any of them, but on closer inspection Sakura had place an empty picture frame on the nightstand next to her bed.

"Hey Naruto, do you remember what was in here?" asked a somber Sasuke.

"Yea it was an old picture of us, she told me she liked waking up and seeing her boys," remarked Naruto, noticing Sasuke staring at the stand, "What did you tell her that night, Sasuke?"

"I was having a bad day, and she came around at the wrong time. I said so many hurtful things; and made her cry. Sometimes I think I heard her say goodbye, I really don't know. In my dreams, I say all the right things."

Naruto was shocked with from this admission; he could not believe how much Sakura's death affected the prodigy. This was the first time they had openly discussed Sakura's death, "When I saw Ino round the corner, I knew something was wrong, and at the time my voice just failed me."

In a confident tone, Naruto began to comfort his friend, "We all we all have regret, we deal and move on. To tell you the truth, I blamed you, but now I just don't know. I wished Sakura came to me or even Ino, and we could have worked it out."

"What could have happened between training and our late night meeting, her voice was so shaky. It really wasn't her, I wished to God I had seen it; but it's too late." solemnly replied the stoic ninja, "I need to know, Naruto; I could have save her, but my eyes were closed. I know there is no way to make it right, but I need to start somewhere."

"Once we find the answers, then we are able to move on," said Naruto as he reached out for Sasuke's hand. "I can't believe she still has that old music box. I thought I broke it way back when."

"Hey Teme, do you remember that mission," solemnly spoke Naruto as he passed the trinket to Sasuke. "Yea, it was one of the last we did as a team," replied Sasuke, "Both of you took so long in the gift shop I thought we would never make it back."

"But can you blame us; it was one of our first successful missions. Sakura said it was a great reminder to see the village where it all began." reflected the normally hyper ninja. "Keep it teme; I think she would have wanted you to have it." Sasuke said nothing, but twisted the key so he could hear that sweet melody.

"Start going though the drawers, I'll get the stuff from the closet." Before Sasuke could argue with his team mate, Naruto hustled to the closet.

As Sasuke went to open the top draw, a blue notebook caught his attention. He picked it up and realized it was her journal. He had often seen her during missions writing in it, but was never paid attention. Hoping it would tell clues of the final days of Sakura's life, Sasuke began reading. Sakura wrote about everything, from her training sessions to her hopes and dreams. As Sasuke flipped to the last entry; it made no sense, it talked about deserving a second chance. Also, there was a mention of their last meeting and how the words he said that terrible night gave her the power to move on.

Having enough of this place, Sasuke grab the journal and proceeded out the room. "Hey teme, where are you going?"

"Out, I tired of wasting my time here, we should be trying to figure what happened!" vented Sasuke as he handed Naruto the journal, "Take a look at this, I wonder what she meant when she talked about second chances, I just found the first clue."

"I can't believe you read her journal! But now I have read it too!" yelled a freaked Naruto, "She once told me if I ever read it, she you kick my ass so hard I would feel it way into the next year!"

The room went silent; both of them were too uncomfortable to speak, opting to leave the apartment. "Let's grab lunch and then the marketplace," spoke Naruto. "I have a feeling we're in for a long time."

At lunch, Sasuke combed through every page of the journal, he concentrated especially hard, on the last passage. Her thoughts were scattered, one moment she talking about second chances, and another moment she ranting about the cost of forgetting. Nothing made since, she should be here. The beginning she talked about saving a genin's life and how these were the days she was glad about being a med-ninja. The last words scribbled, _trust him?_

Lost in his thoughts, Sasuke paid no attention to the trio that walked in and seated themselves at the same table, "How's is the investigation going?" asked Kiba.

"As well as can be expected, we started cleaning out Sakura's apartment. Sasuke found her journal, and not much yet." explained Naruto.

"Really, she always had it on missions, Sasuke-san?" timidly asked Hinata. "She told me she was the author of her own story."

Sasuke closed the journal and left the group.

"Don't mind him, he's taking Sakura's death harder than the rest of us," chimed in Naruto, "That bastard doesn't want to fail her anymore."

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Time passed more quickly than Sasuke would have liked. With all his skills the investigation was slowly becoming stale, but nevertheless the normally pessimistic ninja hoped for any kind of closure. Sasuke even swallowed his pride and requested all kinds of help. Naruto fell out of his seat, when he caught a glimpse of Sasuke asking one of his greatest adversaries, Neji Hyuuga, to help with the interpretation of Sakura's journal. No one dared taunt Sasuke about him admitting weakness, as a matter of fact; all of her friends donated their time and expertise to help further search. It was getting hard for some of his companions to watch as Sasuke become obsessed with every aspect of the case. No one could blame him though he had not parted with Sakura on the best terms. Through all his efforts, Ino forgave him and tried to offer an apology for all of her hateful words. Instead Sasuke requested Ino's forgiveness for not being a good friend and thanked her for all of her continuous support. Like clockwork, Sasuke met with the fifth weekly to discuss the status of Sakura's case. Tsunade had drastically cut his work load, giving him more of an opportunity to research the case.

Sitting at his makeshift desk, Sasuke combed through all the collected documents. He had been able to establish a reasonable timeline, but he still had one major hole. From the time Sakura left the hospital and the tantrum raged fit she had at the marketplace. Despite knowing the facts front and back; he always felt something was missing. According to most of the villagers' statements, Sakura had one of her famous livid outbursts. Few of them recalled her heated words, and many attempted to stay out of her hurricane-like path. Without any warning signs the normally confident ninja vanished and was replace with an insecure little youngster. Sasuke had assumed within these two or possibly three hours something had happen to his former companion. As the night became longer, the former traitor found his eyes unwilling to cooperate. It was not the first time this occurred, but now it was becoming more frequent. With his lack of sleep, his mind was beginning to refuse processing the information in front of him. Another night, he thought to himself, hopefully Neji would return from his mission. Giving Sasuke the information he waited so desperately to get. Sasuke laughed inwardly, no matter where he went, his mind was always on this particular assignment. The local investigators often called Sasuke's obsession a "bottom draw case;" something you spent your off hours on, knowing it was an unsolvable case.

Not even bothering to relocate to his room, Sasuke threw himself on the couch. Ever since she died, he had been having nightmares and his bouts of insomnia were becoming a bother. His naughty subconscious was playing cruel tricks, all involving Sakura. Just like reality, his dreams were miserable too; Sasuke could not save her regardless of all his efforts, the outcome was always the same.

The light beamed into the living room, signaling to Sasuke it was a new day. He carefully stepped over all his notes and with a quick change of clothes; Sasuke was off to the market one last time. Most of the onlookers didn't change their version of the events and Tsunade felt it unnecessary to heckle the locals anymore. He casually wandered the area with his hands in his pockets. To a normal person, Sasuke looked like he had no care in the world, but to the trained eye the tension was something you could not miss, even with your eyes closed.

"Sasuke-san" yelled one of the stand owners, "My wife returned this morning and she has something to tell you, privately." Sasuke gave a bow of acknowledgement, and followed them into a street alley.

"Sasuke-san, I heard what happened to Sakura-san, let me offer my deepest condolences. Did you know she saved my life last year, robbed on the highway." The woman shook her head, realizing she was going off topic. "I saw her that day; I was use to her temper tantrums. In my opinion it that one was very tame. Sakura-san was talking to an older woman, I tried not to eavesdrop, but it all seemed wrong."

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke, waiting for her explanation. "I have seen this woman around before, never talking to anyone just waiting. They talked about you, a lot. Sakura tried to defend you."

Sasuke listened intently processing all this information, "Did you get a name or anything?"

The woman answered, "Isawa, I believe that is her name, she kept speaking about second chances, that she knew someone who could grant her wish."

"Wish?"

"A life without you, I can't believe Sakura-san followed her out of the market." The woman finished her story, "But she was crying; I hate to see good people cry."

"Thank you," as Sasuke graciously shook her hand, "This means so much to me, I won't let it go to waste."

This was the break he had been waiting for; it also gave merit to his theory about someone else putting those thoughts in Sakura's head. It was peculiar that no one else could recall this woman, and by sheer coincidence the owner's wife remembered. According to her, they stood there for no more than about fifteen minutes before leaving. She recalled Sakura's tone as she mocked this woman. It was so like her to use sass when addressing a complete stranger about shortcomings of her life. Although the new information was helpful, he wished he had more of a description of this woman, Isawa, to go on. His meeting with Neji, moved to the top of his priority list and his thoughts about the journal. If Neji returned, the only place he could be found is Ichiraku, Naruto is well known for dragging everyone there after ever successful mission.

"Teme! Come and join us, Neji is flipping the bill!" cheerfully yelled his best friend. Neji rolled his eyes, but didn't withdraw the offer. "Granny Tsunade is losing her touch, sending Team Gai on a lowly B-rank mission."

"Baka! We go where we are need!" argued Tenten. "Everyone has to pay their dues!"

"Just ignore him, it always works for me," playfully spoke Sasuke, "He just lacking a brain, and we can't blame him for that!"

The whole table could not believe the normally stoic boy made a pretty damn good joke. Naruto tried hard to think of a comeback line, but the moment had passed. So it opted to scowl slightly at his teammate. "What brings you out here, Uchiha," nonchalantly asked Neji.

"Business, of course," replied Sasuke with his own poker face, "I need to know if you had time to analyze that journal."

"When you first came to me, I was intrigued," droned on Neji, "But to tell you the truth, I thought it would be more of a challenge." As he handed Sasuke an envelope with all his finding.

"Care to share anything interesting?" asked Sasuke, but it sounded more like a statement.

"But of course, here is a question for you, Uchiha." for the dramatic event, Neji paused, "Do I have what it takes to leave him?" Everyone stared at Neji, demanding an explaining. Being the top prodigy at the table, he carelessly sipped his drink before clarifying his finding. "That was written at the top of the missing paper. My guess is she torn it out. I supposed she didn't have the will to burn her precious journal. Haruno was the type to verbally discuss all of her problems; when it was impossible; she did the next best thing, wrote it down. I was able to decipher a majority of it. Sasuke, I can't tell you what is on it, you need to read it yourself. Trust me."

"Does the name Isawa come up?" asked Sasuke, his eyes showed as his vulnerability. "Like I said, Uchiha, you need to read it, then come and see me."

Sasuke picked up the report and nodded his goodbyes. He raced home, berating himself for not noticing the missing page before. He figured Naruto would be at his place, as soon as he brought Kakashi into the fold. After countless hours of searching, Neji finally found something that could not be explained, something he had to see with his own eyes. Normally Sasuke was neat freak, but lately he could care less. He cleared a small area of the kitchen table and began reading Neji's notes. On the missing page, Sakura wrote down the entire encounter, but the ending was left to interpretation. Her description of this Junzo character seemed very shady, and for the life of him; he couldn't understand why Sakura chose to trust him. From the looks of it, Sasuke guessed Neji read the journal from cover to cover because Neji had to put his two cents in fine print.

"_Uchiha, _

_You are a fool to let someone so precious go. You really don't deserve a second chance, but good luck I hope this helps. _

_Neji Hyuuga"_

Sasuke was so focused on the report; he didn't hear his other teammates enter the apartment. "What do you got, Sasuke?" spoke Kakashi. "Anything worth reporting to the Fifth."

"Plenty, now I know this is going to sound insane, but she's alive!" spoke Sasuke, as he tried to keep his emotions in check. "No wonder Neji couldn't talk about it, it is hard to accept. I mean it so far fetch, but it is possible."

"Teme, I think you finally lost it, we found the body. Granny Tsunade, the top medic in the entire region, performed an autopsy and confirmed that was Sakura's body."

"Read the report, it all makes sense. Someone got to her, messed with her head, and me being the bastard I am, finished the job for them. You don't have to believe, just trust me. Baka!" desperately implored Sasuke. As the boys exchanged heated words, Kakashi looked over Neji's notes, and there was a possibility. But the report was not enough evidence to defile Sakura's grave.

"Boys, I'll report this to the Hokage. In the mean time, track down this Junzo and Isawa. At best they have committed fraud or worst murder. Be careful, something about all this doesn't seem right at all. Remember your training, a ninja must see through deception and keep your emotions in check." And just like that, the copy nin was gone.

Naruto looked dumbstruck and gave his trademark grin, "I guess it is mission time. I cannot help feel sorry for these people. When we're done there will not be enough of them for ANBU to interview." Sasuke smirked, he had to get credit where due, these people were not going to receive any mercy from him or his partner.


	5. The Unexpected Meeting

Chapter 5: Unexpected Meeting Part I

The Fifth Hokage ordered all parties involved with this latest development to keep their mouths shut. She did not want to give the others false hope. Until solid evidence could be provided, Sakura Haruno was still dead. Naruto had a hard time acknowledging the fact she could be alive, and that the whole suicide was a scam. The outgoing ninja promised when he found his wayward friend, she would get the lecture of a lifetime. Kakashi still had not accepted the possibility, in his opinion she was gone and needed to rest in peace. Secretly the copy-nin had asked Tsunade to close the case, and put his former student back in the field full-time.

Naruto took to staying at Sasuke's place. Not wanting to miss any revelations that could locate his missing friend, and he was becoming as obsessed as his former rival. In their spare time, Sakura's boys took to haunting the area shops, hoping for a sighting of the ever elusive Isawa. After another frustrating week of combing the local shops, the boys came up empty handed. "Why can't people remember a stupid woman!" exclaimed Naruto, "If it wasn't for Sakura's journal entry, I would have doubted her existence too." His counterpart silently agreed; it was like tracking ghosts. "When we find her, we'll find Sakura; until then we have to be patient, dobe."

"I think it is time to come up with a new strategy, this one is obviously not working," added Naruto, "By the way, did Neji have any further information." Sasuke nodded signaling no, "Hyuuga is on a mission, I'll talk to him when he gets back."

"Man, Neji is always volunteering for missions, I wonder who he is trying to impress." jokingly said the fox-boy. "Oh yea, teme I forgot to mention I'll be in Suna for awhile, Gaara requested by presence for something." Sasuke slightly raised his eyebrow, "Sasuke, promise me you won't do anything reckless, I think you need to step back from this investigation; you're too involved."

He offered nothing in his defense; he heard the chatter around town. Most people were convinced that the surviving Uchiha had gone completely mad. "You worry too much, have fun and I'll talk to you when get back." He turned his back, and waved from a distance. It was time for his meeting with the Hokage and with no new information; it would be hell to convince Tsunade that he was not wasting precious resources.

"I'm glad you're here, Uchiha," calmly spoke Tsunade, "We have some unresolved issues that need to be addressed."

Sasuke knew where this conversation has heading, but before he could voice his objections, the Legendary Sucker continued on, "It was a mistake to assign you this particular mission, almost eight months have passed and yet you're no closer to finding the answers to my former apprentice's death."

The lone survivor has getting angry, Sakura wasn't dead, "Tsunade, if you need proof, read the reports. I know she is alive and I plan to bring her home."

Tsunade carefully approached the boy and tried to put her arms around him, "Wrong Sasuke; the fact still stands, she committed suicide. No hard evidence, just speculation. Listen, Uchiha chasing phantoms will not make the guilt go away. As of today the case is closed. It is time to move on, quit dwelling in the past. Sakura would want you to find happiness."

The raven-hair ninja glared at this empty gesture, "I will prove you wrong, you can close the case; but I won't stop until it's over, Tsunade." Still in arms length, "I'm sorry, but you have wasted enough energy, now it is time to return to reality. I will give you one week to get your head straight; and when you get back you're not going to have a moment to spare to think about her. You're dismissed."

In his eyes, everyone seemed to give up on finding Sakura, but he made a promise not to fail her any more. Out of habit, Sasuke realized he was wandering down the same path, that his former team mate was last seen. As fate would have it, there was an older worn woman standing on the corner, begging for change. Sasuke did not spare her a second look, and stayed on his way. When she saw the ninja come her way a wick smile plastered her face, and with one phrase had his undivided attention, "I would give to forget the day I met that bastard! How things would be different if I never knew the name Sasuke Uchiha!"

With ninja reflexives, Sasuke had the drifter pinned to the wall, "So Isawa, why show yourself now?"

"First of all, I suggest you get your hands off me, or I won't tell my little secret!" grinned Isawa, "Beside it is not nice to hit a lady. Your mother should have taught you at least that!"

"An enemy deserves no extra privileges, I am equal opportunity kind of guy," sarcastically replied Sasuke.

"I never thought you were the funny type, I assumed that was what your sidekick was for."

Sasuke slowly released his hold on his captive, "Start explaining or do you need motivation."

"Yes, I am Isawa, I have been watching you for quite some time; your actions have caught our attention. I can see why she fell in love with you."

The angry was rising, this was the break Sasuke desperately needed, and this woman was being very coy, "What the hell did you do to her, she wasn't the Sakura I knew," spat the onyx-eyed boy. "Nothing really, I just helped her see the truth, I must admit it was hard at first, then in one word; I had her." replied Isawa, all the while her smile staying intact. "It also didn't hurt to drug her."

Sasuke squeezed the crazy's woman arm, but notice he grip wasn't as tight as it should be. "Just like you."

"You bitch; she didn't deserve any of this." He began feeling slightly disoriented.

"Misery loves company, I guess;" playfully answered Isawa, "Now, if you really want an answer, I suggest you follow me, and decide quickly; we are on a time limit. Quite scowling, anything happens to me, no Sakura."

"How can I trust you?" retorted the infuriated boy, "I should kill you.."

"You can't, but you're out of options, and your yearning to know burns so bright, rest assure your safety will be guaranteed. Now follow if your dare!!" taunted Isawa. With no other choice, Sasuke let out a frustrated growl, "Lead the way, Isawa."

As Sasuke followed the mysterious woman, so many unanswered questions plagued his mind. He was not concerned about his safety, but what the woman in front of him did to get his former fangirl to go along. All of her body language indicated she was an extremely untrustworthy person, and most likely insane. She looked harmless, but the eyes can be deceived. Underneath the exterior, Isawa was a dangerous woman and he could not afford to drop his guard, it might be fatal. The weathered beggar showed no fear and playfully walked by his side. Her cheshire smile left the lone ninja unnerved. When they reached the end of a darken ally, Isawa led her new acquaintance into a very familiar building.

"This the last place your Sakura stood, but if you wish to continue, then drink this." As she put out a blue colored vital from under her clothing and mischievously waved it in front of the seasoned ninja. "This is the second part of the sedative, by now you have realized you've been drugged too."

Sasuke silently weighed his options. This woman was giving him a fake choice; he knew he wasn't leaving this room on his own steam. So for now, he needed to go along and when the time was right kill the woman in front of him. This was all staged for his behalf, and he berated himself for not leaving any indicators to his friends. Now he was going to be on missing posters. To make matter worse, the only people to actually notice his absence, Naruto and Kakashi were both out on missions and no telling how long they could be away.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke was hoping to get one more piece of vital information prior toomoving on; "Before I drink this, tell me is Sakura still alive?" Isawa twirled her fingers around her hair and gave a short snort before replying, "I sorry, but if you have any questions, take them up with Junzo for a small fee, of course."

"Did she have to endure this too?" prodded the Uchiha.

Isawa giggled like a school girl, hearing underlying tone in the stoic ninja's voice, "Of course, we specialize in change and I had her at the market. Her curiosity made her no threat to us." cheerfully retorted Isawa as she continued playing with her hair, "You have to understand, Sasuke-san, this is more for our protection. Your reputation precedes you and we can't afford a mistake."

The former traitor smirked, these people had done their homework well, "Protection, my ass; you screwed up the moment you went after one of my team mates! Trust me, when this is over, I will find Isawa and we will finish this conversation" angrily spoke Sasuke as he grabbed the contents in Isawa's hand and greedily gulped in down.

"I do admire you, so much time has passed and yet you continue to believe," mocked Isawa as she reached out to caress his cheek. He knew when he was being toyed with, and the idea of this woman touching him made his skin crawl. In a vain effort, Sasuke clumsy stepped back and struggling to stay alert and focused, "Quit fighting it, I made it quite potent just in case you have a change of heart and decided to attack me." With his eyelids rapidly failing and the last thing he heard before collapsing in the same room Sakura had been; was a high-pitch cackle.


	6. You Can't be Serious

Chapter 6: You Can't be Serious

Three days had passed, and no one had seen nor heard from the Uchiha. Tsunade was not surprised in the slightest, judging by his recent outburst; she felt the boy needed privacy and closure. She would give him two more days before sending someone to check up on him. Taking another sip of sake, the fifth scanned over Sasuke's latest report. It irked her to admit how wrong it was to assign this mission to someone who was close to the victim. The case was no closer to being solved since the day it was assigned; too many questions still lingered especially about this peculiar woman, Isawa, who lured Sakura from the market. Sasuke had used all his contacts wisely, all of Sakura's former friends helped with some aspect of the case. A lone tear streaked down the side of her cheek, if only her apprentice knew how much she was loved, and then none of this would have occurred. It didn't matter anyway, because officially she was dead. This case needed to be closed so her friends could start living again. She was about to put her official seal on the document when a respected colleague entered the room.

"You're late, Hatake," a softly spoke Tsunade, "Take a look at the report your former student filed."

Without even glancing down and in the mood to get straight to business, the copy-nin began to speak; "I hate to admit this, but there is more than reasonable doubt that she could be alive. In my travels, I heard similar tales about young men and women turning up dead, apparently by self-inflicted wounds or murder."

Tsunade was not impressed with Kakashi latest revelation, "So it proves that these sick twisted psychos have done it before. My apprentice was just one of many victims."

Taking this moment to rationalize his argument. "Hokage-sama, I was about to explain, in a small village on the outskirts of Mist. I stumble upon a young boy who told me an interesting story about a man named Junzo and how he offered a second chance; he had twenty-four hours to decide."

Tsunade gracefully rose out of her chair and approached the copycat, "You should have brought him here for questioning, or for protecting. Honestly, you're losing your touch, Hatake." casually mocked Tsunade as she sat at the corner of her desk.

Not taking the bait, Kakashi simple state the facts, "Like to, but he died mysterious before I could get his out of the village. But he did mention; this man had the means to erase memories. When I asked about payment, the boy simply replied that is different for everyone; and that his was to be paid at a later date."

"One thing I cannot stand is when an older man preys on helpless individuals half his age;" clutching her fists into a ball and banging it on the desk, "Tell me you have a lead on this man." A slight raise of his shoulders gave the answer Tsunade was looking for. "These people are ghost, Hokage-sama, and they cover their tracks well."

"Agreed, Sasuke never had a chance to find these individuals. At least we have names and descriptions, so we can inform our allies of this menace."

"Sasuke mention a woman in the market, who could recall vivid facts. Check with her about key details." Noting that this meeting had come to an end, Kakashi opted to volunteer for one last part, "I'll brief Sasuke about the latest developments. This should make his day." As Tsunade returned her desk, she clued Kakashi status of the mission; "Kakashi, I took him off the case a few days ago. I was about to officially close the case, when you prance in here with your latest progress report."

"Well it seems he is back on the case. You and I both know Sasuke is not the type of person to give up. His whole life has been one long mission," coolly answered Kakashi.

"Give him the night, and brief him in the morning; your former pupil needs time to regain his focus. You're dismissed." The Fifth Hokage spoke while taking another sip of her sake.

Early the next morning, a sluggish Team Gai came dragging through the main gates. Due to the shortage of teams, everyone was pushed to the maximum. Since his encounter with Sasuke; Neji could not shake an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. To remedy this, the Hyuuga prodigy would personally check on his former rival before checking in at Hokage Tower. With his comrades in tow, they set out for the Uchiha district. Tenten and Lee had been desperate to discover what was in that report Neji handed Sasuke. When Tenten worked up enough nerve to ask, Neji effortless remarked it is not for her ears yet. Lee spent his time trying to decipher the double meaning of Sakura's words that Neji had quoted at the table. It seemed all her friends were slowly being drawn into this web of obsession. As the trio rounded the corner an eerie calm swept over the quarter, Tenten shivered slightly and tried to play it off as a change in the temperature.

"Sasuke better appreciate the trouble he is causing us," complained Tenten as she pulled out a kunai and whirled it around. "Or I'm going to show him why I am known as a weapons mistress." Lee paused moment to give his good guy pose before chiming in, "I'll help with your youthful demonstration!"

Neji shook his head, trying to hide the small smile creeping at the corners of his mouth. As he kept on walking, he couldn't imagine abandoning his friends as Sakura did. But the prodigy couldn't blame her; someone had screw royally with her head. As they approached Sasuke's apartment the uncomfortable silence still growing, quickly Neji activate his Byakugan looking for any signs of life. Tenten and Lee drew their weapons, patiently waiting for their leader's signal. Neji's eyes gestured for Lee to kick in the door; the room was flawlessly clean; not a speck of dust could be found.

Sensing the danger had passed, Tenten openly joked, "Maybe I should get with him, and house work would not be a problem." As Lee put away his weapon, "No joke, everything Sasuke-san does is perfect. Unfortunately our spirited youth just cost us the price of a new door."

Neji ignored his teammates playful banter, something was very wrong with this picture. Last time he was over here, Sharingan master's place had been a disaster zone. Vital information was taped to the wall and files were spread across the floor. Neji quickly starting shifting through the furniture looking for the journal, "It is not here, Sakura's journal. Tenten, Lee quit playing around and help me locate that damn journal."

Hearing the distress in Neji's voice, Lee set to work slicing the couch and other pieces of furniture. While Tenten starting tearing through the cabinets and small vents. Two and a half hours later, sitting on the floor on the room formally known as the living room, Tenten asked the questioned that had been bothering her for quite some time. "Neji, what the hell is going on? I know you said it wasn't time, but I have just committed breaking & entering mixed with vandalism. If I going to have charges filed on me I would like to know why!!" screamed Tenten.

"Sakura Haruno is alive," calmly answered Neji, "Someone tricked her." Whatever answer they were expecting this was certainly not it. Tenten knees gave out and she collapsed onto the floor, her eyes were little by little collecting tears threatening to fall. "How? I don't understand; they recovered her body; Tsunade-sama ruled her death as suicide."

Lee carefully sat on the remains of the couch and rock back and forth, "That means she is somewhere out there, and we need to find her."

Neji nodded his head, "I don't know much, it seems a man named Junzo is behind it all. In her distress Sakura wrote it all down in her journal. I suppose she was reviewing her choices, and then attempted to destroy that part of the journal. Only using my bloodline ability I was able to discover this vital piece of information."

"We have to report this to the Hokage, Neji-san!" still rocking Lee continued to speak, "She'll know what to do, and maybe she knows where Sasuke is?'

"Unlikely," spoken a new voice that enter the room, "Tsunade gave Sasuke time to cool down and now it seems we have a bigger problem."

"Kakashi-sensei, what do you mean?" timidly asked Tenten, "It can't get any bigger than the fact Sakura is alive."

"For official reasons, that fact cannot leave this room." replied Kakashi, "Tenten, I need you to report this latest setback to the Hokage. Neji, please tell me you have an extra copy of that journal entry."

Neji gave a small gesture indicating yes. "It is at the compound; Lee will retrieve it for me, right." Lee acknowledged this fact with a thumb up and with ninja speed fled the apartment.

"On my way here I checked with that shop keeper's wife, dead." spoke Kakashi as he sat on the remains of the lounger. "She away passed the last three days."

"Someone is cleaning up. All the evidence, people are gone." calmly said Neji, "Do you think they got to Uchiha?

"Most likely."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In a different location_

The room was dark and dank; the only sounds came from a faucet the corner of the room. A young boy lay deep in slumber on a small sullied mattress. His hands were tied in a way that no ninja seals could be made. His eyes and mouth were both covered with a dirty piece of fabric.

"Isawa, did you have to give him such a high concentration of sleeping powder," nitpick Junzo, "I suppose it better for him, when he wakes up, the game will began. I can't wait to assess the power of his will by how much resistance, pain, and torture he can endure and watching him lose it all will be my greatest masterpiece."

"I'm sorry Junzo-san, I guess I was a little eager!" smirked Isawa, "It is his own fault, some things are meant to be left alone. Sweet Dreams Sasuke-kun, no one can help you now!" As she loving wiped the sweat on the top of his forehead, "This is going to be so much fun!!"


	7. The New Contract

Chapter 7: The New Contract

Sasuke cursed his vulnerable, the chakra laced restrains made it impossible for him to perform any jutsu; he had enough room to maneuver out of his blindfold. The brightness of the room caused a slight sting in his eyes. The one time missing nin could was not able to tell how long he had been out, but splitting headache was beginning to get on his nerves. He needed to be alert; unfortunately his consciousness began slipping again. The drugs his captors regularly injected him played havoc with his system.

A harsh pull to his feet and a black hood covered his head, jolted the young ninja back to attentiveness. Two largely build men proceed to drag their prisoner out of his cell and into a darken corridor. They didn't seem to mind the fact they were more hauling than escorting. Sasuke felt himself thrown roughly into a chair and heard the sounds of chains clicking around his wrists. In a matter of seconds the hood and gagged were carelessly ripped off, and he felt a sharp prick at the back of his neck.

"What the hell was that?" yelled the very pissed off ninja.

"Something to calm your nerves, and do not worry it is nothing toxic," snickered a man in the corner. "I must admit you are nothing like I thought you would be, Sasuke Uchiha. Some things are meant to be left alone, but since that did not happen. I say we had a big problem."

Sasuke thrash about trying to stay in control, "Junzo, I presume. Where the fuck is Sakura! I'm through playing your sick twisted games."

The doctor grinned slightly and signal one of his men for a chair, "Impatient as always, but you are in no position to be demanding answers." Sasuke continued to struggled, but the chains were slowly draining his chakra. "First of all, tell me why you couldn't let it go."

The raven hair ninja gave was a glare that could kill and spit defiantly in his captor's face. Junzo seemed unfazed as he wiped the contents into a handkerchief and continued to interrogate his prisoner. "I see you are not going to cooperate, I could beat it out of you, but I have a more civil idea," mocked Junzo as he called for another guard, "Bring me the package, and handle with care."

"Tell me Sasuke, what is your favorite fairy tale?" commanded Junzo, "Personally I have always been fond of Sleeping Beauty. You know the story, but the princess will awake with true love's kiss."

The young Uchiha let out a frustrated growl, "I'm not going to ask you again, where is Sakura!" Never cease his fight with the shackles. "Like I told your assistant, when this is over, I plan to have one _serious_ chat."

The lunatic outsider had at look of madness in his eyes and began laughing uncontrollable, "Please not make me repeat myself, my dear Sasuke-kun you are no threat." As he gestured his fingers in the air, "A snap of my lovely fingers and you will be no more. Selfish as usually, but you will not ruin my surprise." Junzo gracefully rose out of his chair, and shook his head in mock disappointment. "She was special, the Fifth Hokage's apprentice, and a world renowned healer in her own right. I knew I could put her talents to use. All I had to do was wait until the right time. Then she would be mine for the taking."

The way this stranger mentioned his Sakura's name made the young survivor's blood boil. After almost a year of intensive searching, he was on the verge of every single question being answered, but what worried him was the price. He was alone, this was one of the few times in his life he wished Naruto or his pervert sensei was there with him. Without even thinking, the words spilled out, "Why? She was the kindest person I knew. Why did you have to take everything away from her?"

"One could ask you the same thing, you treated her like shit and yet here you are trying to make it right."

Sasuke scowled at this remark, "It is different, and I never meant to hurt her."

"Different but the same, we both played our roles very well or we would not be sitting here today." Junzo leaned against the wall, "Try not to think too hard, you might see we have more in common. Time to skip to the point, Sasuke-kun, I have a contract with every single customer and when they are unable to meet the requirements they become my property."

"You're insane, how could Sakura get mixed up in something so wicked," retort the angry ninja.

"She was weak, and well I never thought she would down our little meeting in a stupid journal and because of that, I have been somewhat exposed. Of course when I had a discussion with her, she denied everything, but a deal is a deal."

"Did you kill her," asked Sasuke as he shifted in his chair.

"No, I admired her talents, but I sure she will come regret her mistake," replied the stranger. Sasuke looked away slightly, but a knock at the door brought him back to reality.

Junzo perked up as he opened the door, "Our guest of honor has arrived, I was hoping she would be awake."

Sasuke's eyes widen in horror, nothing could prepare him for what he saw. The last time he thought he saw her former teammate was in the morgue watching Tsunade determining the cause of death. Sakura was unconscious but alive. Her chest was slowly rising and the tip of fingers faintly twitched. Sasuke to every second to absorb every characteristic of his fallen friend, her hair was long with black highlights and she was in what looked like her pajamas. He pulled against his chains, and Junzo began laughing. "If you're a good boy, Sasuke-kun, I might arrange a more private meeting. Now quit fighting and listen."

Everyone could feel his angry radiate throughout the room, he watch the guard gentle place Sakura on the couch. Sasuke had not realized Isawa had entered the room; he gritted his teeth as Isawa checked Sakura's status, "She should come around within the next hour, but she'll have a hangover like no other."

"It seems I finally got someone's attention. Here is what I do, I offer a person a chance at their dreams in exchange from something of value." Junzo had made his way back to his chair and was now staring eye-level with his captive. "What would you do, to get your precious cherry blossom back?"

"First of all, I will kill everyone in this room and then make it my personal mission to destroy your life's work," taunted Sasuke, "If I should fail, you'll have this ultra-hyper ninja finish the job."

"An academy washout bring me down, don't insult my intelligence or I might have to take out my angry on someone else."

"Trust me; you are a dead man, for all the pain and suffering you caused her."

Junzo smirked and slowly rose out of his sit, eyeing Sakura, like a tiger hunting closing in on his prey, "Let's play a game, with this wonderful prize on the line," viciously beamed Junzo as he stroked the unconscious Sakura's hair. "What do you say, my dear Sasuke-kun?"

Struggling against his bonds, Sasuke defiantly replied, "What's the catch, you're not the type to make things easy." His eyes never leaving Sakura's form.

"You're right; all you have to do is find her and confess your love with a kiss. Then the both of you get the fairy tale ending."

"If I fail, then what?"

"When you fail, I get two for the price of one. I mean it won't be all bad, you'll be together but for different reasons."

"If I refuse?"

"Well, I get the girl, and she'll never leave my side." Junzo brushed his fingertips across her cheeks, "She is a wonderful prize, right."

Sasuke knew he had no options, he needed to buy time. "Deal, what do you want me to do?"

Junzo grinned, "First of all, you're going to forget everything, but we'll discuss your arrangement at a later date. Goodnight Sauce-kun!"

The lone avenger felt another jab into the neck, struggled only for a moment before collapsing against his chair.


	8. Returned

Chapter 8: Returned

The sound of the shower could be heard in the distance, but the boy paid no attention. His head ached like a he had been tramped over by runaway horses. His body lazily reached for the knob. As he looked in the mirror, the face looking back had no meaning. Scanning the room, a pair of black pants and shirt lay on the bed with a small note.

"_Tick tock, do you really have time to stand around… She is waiting…" _

He crumbled the note angrily, but couldn't understand why it had upset him. So many questions needed answers, especially who "she" was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks had passed since the last time he had seen his best friend, but Naruto was the type of person who refuse to give up hope. Another companion might have vanished without a trace, but the help of Sakura's journal Naruto would find the truth.

A sense of déjà vu filled the room as the Fifth Hokage assigned another accomplished ninja to finish what the first could not. Naruto didn't blink as he accepted the mission, and swore that he would find the truth no matter what happened.

"So, where are you going to start?" asked one of his many companions.

"The market, of course!" replied the serious former prankster, "It started there, and all the clues are there. We just need a deeper look. Sakura met her end here so did Sasuke."

The former rookies agreed to help Naruto whenever possible. Neji and Tenten searched the marketplace for any irregularities. None of the local business owners wanted to help after their only witness died mysteriously. Using Neji's specialty made the work go twice as quick. They were able to pinpoint the last known location of the Uchiha.

"This room has been cleaned and scrubbed. We won't find anything of value. Still can't believe Sasuke went with them willingly," offhandedly retorted Tenten.

Looking around Neji was able to find a secret tunnel and now they were knee deep sew waste, unsure what would happen next. "I still can't believe that places like these exist in Konoha."

"Guilt and loss makes even the most leveled head people do the most unlikely things. I don't think it was his choice." The stoic ninja bent down and retrieved a used syringe. "Looks like we found their first mistake."

"Don't you mean, our first major lead," answered the weapon mistress, "Too bad the trail gets cold at the river. We'll need to check the traffic reports."

The duo stuck around the area, asking locals about the comings and goings of the area. Most people didn't want to talk to the ninjas, and denied knowing anything. Until they reached a small shack on the outskirts of the village, Tenten knocked out the door and was surprised to see a girl her age answer. "What can I do for you, Miss?"

The kunoichi noticed the polite and courtesy tone, so she decided to take a chance. "Have you witness anything out of the ordinary, recently?"

The young blonde bit her bottom lip as her backtracked in her memory. "Well, this place survives on secrets. You're here because you followed one of the many underground passages, correct."

Tenten nodded and motioned for the girl to continued, "Normally I don't help your kind, but my brother was killed for trying to do the right thing."

The weapons mistress looked a little perplexed, "We saw them drag a body out of one the passages. His face was white as death, and pouring with sweat. My brother being a healer went to offer his serves, and this crazy woman stabbed him through the heart."

By then Neji had arrived listening in on the final part of the conversation. "She said thanks but no one could help this boy now, and kissed my brother as he lay dying. The last words I heard was help me."

"Why didn't you report this when it happened, your brother's killer would have been caught much faster!" exclaimed Tenten.

"No one cares if a cast out dies, but I think this is the only way I'll get my revenge!" furiously spoke the blonde.

"What did the boy look like?" asked Neji.

"The boy wore the symbol of the Uchiha Clan, my father once told me it was difficult to defeat an Uchiha," retorted the girl. "But he was dead to the world; I wonder what they did to him." She looked towards the settlement and how people started gathering, "Now it is time for you to leave."

She shut the door on their faces, and Tenten tried to call out to her. "That's enough, Tenten."

"But, Neji I didn't even get her name or …." grumbled the dark haired kunoichi.

"It doesn't matter, we need to file our report and analyze the syringe." Neji shook his head; what was Sasuke thinking trusting people like this. But again Sakura also failed to use sound judgment. This situation was becoming more and more complex, giving the prodigy a huge migraine. "We are definitely dealing with cold-blooded murderers."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Ino, and Chouji took the liberty of ransacking all of Sakura's former possession. "There is nothing here! It's not right to go through her personal things," screamed Ino. "We been here all afternoon, something should have come up my now! Damn Sakura for putting us in such a position." Her hands balled into a fist and tears finally started leaking out. "I am going to give her the beating of a lifetime when we find her." Her denial about the possibility of her best friend really being dead began slipping away.

"Relax, just remember it wasn't entirely her fault." injected Shikamaru. "Sasuke will find her."

"According to Kiba, Shino, and Hinata Sasuke's apartment turned up no new clues." spoke Chouji, "If you ask me, it's just plain creepy."

A new voice chimed in, "It gets worse…"

"Neji and Tenten you're back!" responded Naruto, "How does it get worst?"

"A witness claims she saw a group of people carry Sasuke's body onto a boat;" answered Neji. "He looked worse for wear, that woman Isawa murdered the local doctor for trying to intervene."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto his voice filled with uneasiness.

"Well, for starter heavily drugged and possibly fighting a fever or something to that effect;" stated Tenten. "We recovered a needle hopefully Tsunade-sama can figure what type of drug it was."

"That means he could be anywhere. With all the time that has passed, I would say the bad guys have one hell of a head start." Ino was leaning into her teammate for support, "Is it possible to find either of them?"

"Damn straight! I made a promise and I won't ever get up!" exclaimed the hyper active ninja. "Sakura was always there for me, I won't abandon her or that bastard."

"What I mean, Sasuke got too close and now he is gone. What's stopping them from going after the rest of us?"

"That would cause too much attention," answered Neji. "Sakura's "death" was one thing, but to have an Uchiha go missing was a huge risk."

"Now what, how do we track Sasuke now?" inquire Chouji.

"Personally, I think he'll surface when the time is right." answered a shadow genius, "We should be prepared to back him up."

Naruto was not a patient ninja, but with virtually no opinions he would wait. 'That bastard promised to find her, I know he won't fail.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The streets were filled with people going about their daily routine. The young raven-hair boy paid no attention, nothing seemed familiar. He couldn't recall his own name, or how he got there. The desert was a hot place and wearing all black caused him to sweat twice as much. Besides his arms were covered in track marks, there very no other distinguishable marks.

It frustrated him to no end, what was his purpose, who was the girl. Sighing for the hundredth time today, he continued to walk around hoping to find something familiar.

"Well, Sasuke Uchiha aren't you supposed to be missing," playfully taunted a lively blonde kunoichi. "You have caused quite the headache."

The raven-hair boy stare that the blonde girl, "Are you talking to me?"

"No, I'm talking to the guy next to you," retorted Temari, "Its rude manners to ignore the sister of the Kazekage."

He had no idea who the girl standing next to was, but she spoke with such familiarity. '_Sasuke Uchiha is that really my name, shouldn't trust her, but see what she knows.'_

"Who are you?"

Temari held in a laugh, the Uchiha wasn't known for his sense of humor. "It's Temari and we known each other for at least five years, but counting that whole defection thing."

She couldn't believe how clueless the former avenger looked; it was like he was hearing everything for the first time. "What's going on Sasuke, usually you're not this talkative?"

"I don't know; I woke up in a cheap motel room and now am here." replied Sasuke. "By the way, what do you mean I'm supposed to be missing?"

"You left the Fifth Hokage's office in Konoha and haven't been seen since. If I recall it's been about two months;" honestly answered Temari. "Naruto was a wreck when he heard the news. That idiot left this place without completing his mission."

"Naruto?"

"Yea, your best friend, the only one able to put up with all your mood swings," Temari was quickly losing her cool. "Talk about a blank slate. I think we need to go see my brother, we should be able to help you, Uchiha."

"Why should I trust you? I don't know you;" hesitated the leaf ninja. "For all I know it could have been you who did this to me."

Temari shrugged as she ran her fingers though her hair; "You've got no one else, and beside it would hurt our alliance with the Leaf Village."

"I suggest you follow me." The sand-nin reached for Sasuke's hand.

An old memory flashed before his eyes, an older woman with a crazy gleam held out her hand. "I followed a beggar… but why?"

"The tower is a safe place to discuss that," Temari pulling him in the direction of home. She was surprised to see Sasuke offer no resistance. 'Gaara not going to believe this, Sakura has to be alive!"


	9. How the Hell is Going on?

**Chapter 9: What the Hell is Going on??**

'_thinking'_

"talking"

Sasuke vaguely paid attention to the words coming from his blonde-hair guide. She blabbed on about people he had never heard of and places he didn't recognize. He just shoved his hands into his pockets and watched the civilians going about their daily lives. _'What was his daily life like?'_ Sasuke got the impression his life was quite complex, Temari did her best to avoid talking about the past. They only briefly stopped to look at the steps leading to the highest building in Suna. The guards stepped back showing their respect to the sand kunoichi. Signaling to the head of security; "He's with me, and tell Kankuro to meet me in my brother's office now!"

"Now it is safe to talk, Uchiha;" spoke Temari.

"About what?" bluntly replied the leaf nin.

"Everything, you just can't walk into my brother's office without some type of explanation!" Temari voice was slightly tenser.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and continued down the corridor, still thinking about the note. _'I wander how much time I have?'_ He had all but tuned about Temari's voice and restlessly moved on. "What is your brother's name?"

"Gaara and the other is Kankuro, you've never really gotten along, but Naruto insisted you all at least try," rambled on Temari. "When we met Naruto our lives changed for the better."

Looking at her body language, the raven-hair nin could tell this woman was uncomfortable sharing private memories. "Wait here, I'll go and inform my brother."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Garra! You wouldn't believe who I ran into today…"

"I don't care if it was the previous Kazekage, get out I have actual work to get done." A stack of documents cover his line of sight, rendering his most imitating glare useless.

"Trust me, you want to see…"

"Temari get out! Go bother Kankuro or how about doing your own work!" Temari hid her smile, Gaara was stressed out and her surprise was going send his blood pressure through the roof.

Taking a breath she whispered a name he had not heard in almost a month; "Sasuke Uchiha is in the waiting room, and…"

Gaara immediately stood, "Explain."

She briefly nodded before calling Sasuke in, "All right, time to tell us your story!"

Looking out of the window Sasuke offered the briefest explanation possible; "Woke up, walked around, and now I'm here."

"We're going to need more details, Uchiha;" spoke Gaara.

"Can't tell you what I don't know." Sasuke showed no emotion as he faced the one-tailed container.

"Temari says you didn't recognize her. What happened while you were gone?" The shorten answers frustrated the Kazekage.

Sasuke reminded silent and continued to watch the villagers through the window, "its liking walking into a room and forgetting why you went in."

The statement was very un-Sasuke like. In all the years, Gaara had to put up with Sasuke presence, he never spoke in riddles. This was man standing in front of him was not the Uchiha had known, his personality had changed drastically. _'What happened on your journey? Was it worth forgetting?'_

Temari was becoming more uncomfortable as the time passed. Bringing Sasuke here was a mistake; no one here could help him. She let out a frustrated groan as Gaara exercised restraint. Naruto would never forgive him if he killed his other best friend. "Did you find Sakura? Naruto mentioned you have become rather obsessed."

The name held so much familiarity; he immediately clinched his chest. "Sakura?"

"Yea, she was your former team mate and friend. Her crush on you was quite infamous," casually teased Temari. "I mean this all started with her death."

"Sakura is dead?" His answer sounded more like question than a statement.

"Uchiha, that's enough for today, a room has been prepared." Temari was trying to show Sasuke compassion, but Sasuke was removed from the entire conversation. She escorted him out the room, welcoming the silent that accompanied them to the guest quarters. "We'll talk more tomorrow. Goodnight."

After while a joking puppet master sauntered into the head office, "Sorry I'm late but …"

"Get a message to Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha has been located," Gaara resumed his work, leaving his big brother to clean up the Temari's mess.

"You're kiddin' right?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stared at the dark ceiling; so many questions flooded his head. Temari and Gaara gave very little answers. '_It all started with Sakura_,' he cursed himself for not being able to remember how he got to his moment in time. His eyes lids were beginning to become heavy as he drifted off into a restless slumber. Too bad he didn't realize his dreams were the key to solving the mystery…

_He was lying on a torn and smelly mattress; his eyes took time to adjust to the lack of light. Scanning the room he noticed a petite girl rocking in the corner. She clothes were covered in dirt and she had no shoes. "You're finally up; I was beginning to think you were going to stay dead."_

_He tried to stand up, but all his muscles refused to follow his command. Instead he sloppily pulled his body to the wall for support. "Where are we?"_

"_Hell, of course. I knew I would end up here eventually. It's official my life sucks, ever since that crazy man entered my life." The girl continued to mumble on hiding her face in-between her legs. "By the way, what's your name?"_

_A second look, he realized after months of searching he was actually talking to Sakura. Mostly she looked unharmed, but wouldn't stop crying. "It's me, Sakura, Sasuke."_

_She started screaming, "My name is Cherry, I don't belong here." The pink-haired girl nervously pulled at her long-locks scared and alone. "I just want to go home!"_

_Saying the first words that came to mind, Sasuke apologized to the distressed girl. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." What he really meant was sorry for the last hurtful words he said to her that fateful night. "I'm not the bad guy."_

_Sensing his sincerity, she cautiously moved toward the fallen ninja. "What's going to happen to us, Sasuke?"_

"_Don't know, but I won't let them laid one finger on you, Sakura, that's a promise."_

_Sakura's lips cracked a tiny smile and now was using Sasuke as support. "Thanks, I'm just glad to have someone to talk to. She rested her head on his shoulders, his heartbeat helped relax her further. "Tell me a story," sleepily asked the cherry-nin._

_Sasuke thought for a moment, "There a boy, to blind to see what was in front of him until it was almost too late." He tenderly brushed the black-streak curls from her face to discover she was fast asleep. "But he has a chance to make it all right…" The leaf ninja was still feeling the drugs in his system, fighting to stay awake the Uchiha's lids closed. _

_With a quick blink the room had changed. This time he was in a new room with the architect himself, Junzo. His hands still in chains, Sasuke still struggled to break free. The doctor held an agreement similar to the document Sakura signed but now had Sasuke's signature, "Now Sasuke, as to our agreement, it's time for you to forget…"_

"_For now, I WILL COME BACK, IT'S A PROMISE!" Still defiant, the Uchiha showed no fear as he stared at the same mysterious liquid his pink counterpart drank. "I'll be back with friends and you'll be dead!"_

_That last thing he heard was a manic laugh as two guards shoveled the bitter liquid into his mouth._

He jolted from his bed, and emptying his stomach content next to the bed. Splashing water on his face, he recalled most of his dream, "Sakura."

The young avenger had a name; things were beginning to look up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The message reached Konoha in recorded time; Tsunade read and reread the text from Gaara. Sasuke was safe in Suna, but suffering from memory loss. She sent own message asking for blood samples and full medical check. From this point on, things were going to be complicated and dangerous. "Shizune, summon Naruto, Kakashi, and Neji now."

'_Did you find what you were looking for?_'

"Tsunade-sama, what's happening in Suna?" asked Shizune, her voice full of concern.

"I'm not explaining twice; wait for the others to show up. Get me the results of the syringes found by Hyuuga;" Tsunade ordered.

"Right away," answered Shizune quickly scurrying out of the office.

'_Sasuke and Sakura is going to own me a big bottle of_ _sake_.' The fifth reached for her bottle to calm her nerves.


	10. Remember Me?

Chapter 10: "Remember Me"

It wouldn't take much time to reach Suna; the trio pushed themselves to the breaking point. Each member equally invested in the mystery that was unraveling right before their eyes. Kakashi was worried how his impulsive subordinate would handle the news that his best friend was a blank slate.

"That teme better have one hell of an explanation for all this trouble; but if he found Sakura…" There so much hope in Naruto's voice, but couldn't muster the strength to finish his statement. "We will know more when we reach Suna, it is fortunate that Gaara has allowed Sasuke to stay at his residence;" stated Neji. "Until then we shouldn't waste our time with unproven speculation."

The rest of the journey was spent in silence, as each member recalled how it reached this point. In Naruto's eyes he failed Sasuke again. Thinking back on his last meeting, Naruto should have never left Sasuke alone, He should have been in that office when the Fifth Hokage closed the case on Sakura's death. Things would have been different if HE was there. From this point forward, Naruto wouldn't let Sasuke out of his sight.

--

The sun peered into the bedroom, as Sasuke covered his head trying to buy a few more minutes of sleep. The pictures of his subconscious disturbed him to the core. Temari had mentioned the name Sakura before, and now the raven-haired ninja had a picture of what the girl looked like. Only a brief glimpse of a fragile body huddled in a corner rocking herself as her tears glistened down her soiled face. "Cherry," he whispered her name, and crumbled up the note in his fist.

Time slowed as the once proud Uchiha took his right fist and angrily shattered the mirror. Sasuke didn't like what he saw in the reflection, nothing. No spark of emotion, just the eyes of a stranger staring back as if knowing something he wasn't privy to. A knock at the door, broke the young ninja concentration. "Hey you're awake, meet us downstairs for breakfast in fifteen minutes;" cheerfully spoke Temari. Sasuke said nothing as he continued with his morning routine.

Finding that girl was the only way Sasuke would find himself, but first he had to endure another meeting with the Kazekage. Apparently the Uchiha wasn't straight forward enough during their brief and very short meeting. It wouldn't benefit him to upset his gracious host, especially since he was planning to skip out in the dead of night. Although Sasuke did not have any strong leads, an internal feeling told him to go north.

--

"So how is he?" asked Temari's middle brother, "What I mean is, it is not every day you see the almighty Uchiha without the stick so far stuck up his ass…"

"Kankuro," chided the elder sibling, "Have some respect, this is probably one of the few times you can make fun of him without retribution."

Both of them laugh, Kankuro continued, "It just that bastard hasn't stepped out of his room since he arrived. It's not that I am concerned, but if he comes unhinged I don't want to be cleaning blood stains off the floor."

Temari paused for a moment before speaking, "If you were given a second chance to start over, would you take it, Kankuro?" Her eyes rested on a picture of the three of them taken after Gaara had become Kazekage before continuing. Personally I liked my life so far, and I wouldn't change anything."

"Me neither;" coldly responded the puppet master. "This village is our home, since Gaara has become Kazekage, we have known nothing but peace. I know we can never pay that debt back to Naruto, but this a good start. Hopefully Naruto will be able to smack since in the Uchiha boy."

Temari shook her head. "This is the strangest thing that has ever happened. I mean that boy isn't Sasuke, I never thought I missed that lone avenger look."

--

It was different to have the leader of the village waiting at the entrance to greet his guest. He didn't waste any time explaining the events that unraveled on his door step.

"I know you have been brief on the situation, Temari and Kankuro been keeping an eye on the Uchiha;" explained the Kazekage. "I get the impression he'll run very soon."

"Sasuke is not a coward, he doesn't just leave." Naruto didn't like anyone bad mouthing his family in front of him.

"Maybe the Sasuke in the past would not of, but things are different." He motioned for the group to follow, "Remember Uzumaki, Uchiha will not recognize you, show restraint."

"What do you mean, Gaara;" The demon-container had a puzzled look on his face, "Sasuke lives in the past, his memories are everything to him."

"We didn't tell him," quickly answered Kakashi, "I was hoping his familiarity with Sasuke would jog his memory."

"I highly doubt that, he didn't flinch when I mentioned Haruno's name."

Naruto was upset, everyone around him knew; '_what the hell's going on_!' This was too much, first Sakura now Sasuke doesn't remember everything the trio cherish. "He'll remember me, even if I have to beat every fragment into his thick-headed skull."

His mask hid the smile that plastered his face, if anyone could accomplish this task; it would be Naruto. The one boy who never knew when to quit; maybe there was hope yet.

--

Breakfast was a quiet affair, not once did Sasuke acknowledge the other two people in the room. He didn't even bother asking who the second figure was. He finished his breakfast and was about to retreat back to his room when his host entered with more companions.

"Yo, Gaara that was quick, just when this guy was about to leave."

"Sasuke, this is your former team mate, Naruto and teacher Kakashi;" introduced Temari.

Sasuke nodded vaguely remembering hearing the name, but now this person was standing before him. "So you're my supposed best friend."

"Of course, Sasuke-teme, who else would put up with your mood swings." Naruto was laughing on outside, but sad internally.

"How can I trust any of you?"

"Take a look at this, it was taken a little over a year ago;" answered Kakashi, "It was last picture we took as a team, do you recognize the place?"

"Should I, tell me about the girl?" asked Sasuke.

"Wow, I thought I see the day where an Uchiha asked so many questions!" taunted Neji.

"Shut up, Neji;" responded Naruto, "That is Sakura, she was a precious friend."

"Temari mentioned something about a beggar, could you tell us more?" asked Gaara.

"No, not really, followed her somewhere. Do you know why?"

Naruto looked straight at his friend, there was no easily way to tell him the entire truth. "Sakura killed herself because of something you said. The Hokage needed answers and assigned you the task. Well to make a long story short she's alive and you went missing."

Sasuke took a moment to process the information; he had a brief flash of him apologizing to a girl. "I had a dream about a girl, she was crying and there was nothing I could do."

This peaked Naruto's interest, "Did she have pink hair too? What did she look like?"

It was weird, this was the first person he truly trusted and without hesitation, "It is a bit fuzzy, but yes her hair was pink, her name was Cherry."

"So you did find her? What happened? How could you leave her?" Naruto rambled more questions, but stop when he noticed his counterpart get frustrated.

"I don't think I had a choice," Sasuke pulled the note from his pocket, "Read this…" Handing it to Naruto, "I guess I know who _she is_…"

"How much time do you have?" asked Kankuro, "How about a place to start looking?"

"No clue, I was going north;" answered Sasuke.

"Why north?" asked Temari.

"Just a feeling, the room we were being kept in had no windows."

"So, you really have no plan, just aimless wandering." spoke Neji, "It is probably better we return home, and the Hokage can do a thorough examination."

"No more doctors, I am not crazy;" replied the Uchiha coldly.

Naruto stared in disbelief; most of the people did question Sasuke sanity. At first glimpse, Naruto failed to see the track marks that litter across his arms. The most concerning part was the slight glaze in the eyes. It screamed early signs of withdraw.

"No one ever said you were, teme;" piped Naruto trying to comfort his best friend. "When you disappeared, I felt guilty; you should have never been left alone."

Feeling a little uncomfortable with the stranger open honestly, "Tell me about Sakura, what was she to me."

"A true friend," quickly answered his former teacher, "The faith she placed in you never ceased to amaze me. You are a cold bastard who only lives for himself and have betrayed the people in this room more than once. This quest is the only unselfish thing you have ever done."

Naruto wanted to reprimand his teacher for those remarks, but realized that Sasuke actually considered the weight of his words. "I gave her my word that everything was going to be alright. But I can't remember everything just small fragments."

"We need just one more thing before we head out."

"What's that?" asked Kankuro.

"We need flush your system, and hopefully find the cure for your drug induced amnesia. It won't take long for Tsunade and Shizune to find a remedy;" responded Kakashi, "Then Sasuke will be back to his bright shiny self." Sasuke scowled at that remark, "I said no more doctors, I don't need their help."

"You don't but Sakura does, so swallow your pride and save her," lectured Temari.


	11. Back Home?

Chapter 11: "Back Home?"

The exam room's bright lights hurt Sasuke'sSauce's eyes. He have been was waiting for over an hour to be seen by a professional leaf-medic. "Tell me why I am here, Naruto."

"Tsunade can help you, and hopefully explain the memory loss," answered Naruto, "Don't think about running again, Kakashi-sensei is waiting outside.

The Uchiha continued to stare at the pristine white walls, ignoring the male in the room. This was very becoming frustrating; he didn't need any of this. These people couldn't understand he was working on a deadline; some girl's life depended on him.

The room stayed quiet until a middle-age busty woman enter, "Welcome back Uchiha, once again you have caused me a big headache. I have important people telling me I should throw your ass in a cell for breaking your probation."

Sasuke's eyebrows somewhat rose, clearly he didn't understand what was happening. He was beginning regret coming to this place.

"Baa-chan, that wasn't his fault!" Naruto was trying his best to reason with Tsunade. "Look at him; he can't remember who he is."

"Calm down, I am only telling all the mess you have caused me;" retorted the Fifth. "Clearly you are an unreliable witness; not to mention you are in the early stages of withdraw."

Sasuke stared at her for stating the obvious. "Judging by the marking and bruises on your arms and necks, these people were not very nice to you. What you need right now is a secured room with proper medical care. Detox is a bitch, Uchiha."

"I don't have time for that, finding this girl will help me discover who I was;" coldly replied Sasuke, "Just give me something that will buy me time."

"Some things never changes," she handed him a small kit, "Take this once every six hours, is a temporary fix, but it should work."

"Thanks," responded Sasuke, "How about the other thing?"

"With more time, it might be a possibility." Tsunade had never seen such a complex formula. With any luck with this coming mission, her elite jounins would retrieve the mad scientist's notes and all could be returned.

"Be prepared to leave in one hour, find my apprentices and brings these murderers to justice," ordered Tsunade, "I can't have them tying up valuable resources anymore."

"Thanks, Baachan! You won't regret sending us," responded Naruto with enthusiasm that made the other individuals roll their eyes.

"You're right, I am sending Kakashi, Anko, and Genma also," retorted the Fifth Hokage, "Each have experiences useful to this mission."

Naruto was annoyed, "Do we really need that many babysitters, me and teme could take them all on, with one hand behind the back?"

"I will not underestimate the enemy; they took two of our own right from under our noses;" yelled Tsunade, "Too many mistakes have already been made. Don't you agree Sasuke?"

The raven-hair ninja shrugged his shoulders, he was hearing this all for the first time. What was important to him was he was finally on his way to finding Sakura.

----

As they headed to the gate, Naruto noticed all their friends and former teachers gather at the gate to wish them good luck.

"We knew you were short on time, and took the liberty of packing your equipment," softly spoke Ino. She walked over to Sasuke and gave him a quick slap across the face.

"What the hell was that for!" yelled Sasuke as he rubbed his left cheek.

"Someone should have told you never go with strangers you idiot." A small smile crept on Ino's lips, "Just promise me..."

The onyx eyed boy walked away before Ino finished her sentence. Flashes of new memories flooded his head and he couldn't be distracted.

"Are you sure this isn't the old Sasuke," openly joked Tenten, "He still just as emo, but he is going to be okay, I mean look at his arms."

"You have to admit, never a dull moment when Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are around." Kiba was still cracking jokes at everyone else's expense. "It just puts us all to shame."

His former sensei smacked the back of his head to shut him up, "Sorry, sometimes that boy doesn't when to shut up. So where are you guys headed."

"A small village outside Mist, where is where my informant died. Not much, but it's a start." answered Kakashi. "Let's go, we have lots of ground cover and a time table."

"Seven days to be exact," replied Sasuke, "Then its game over for both of us."

The entire group stopped talking and stared at the direction of the lone ninja, "What do you mean Uchiha?" asked Anko.

"You bastard, why didn't you mentioned this in Suna, we wasted precious time," screamed Naruto.

"You saw the note, it's not my fault I just remembered;" countered Sasuke. "That annoying blonde reminded me of something."

"What?" asked Ino. "Is it about Sakura?"

Sasuke took a moment before answering, "I remember hearing rain, it never stopped I would listened it for hours. That is the place we need to be."

"Wow, that's really narrows the search area!" sarcastically mocked Kiba, as he quickly ducked before he received another warning.

Before another augremenargument t could erupt, Kakashi and Genma pulled Naruto through the gates, while Sasuke followed behind.

--

It was strange how the road ahead looked so familiar. His loud mouth companion droned on about every adventure the trio had. The lone Uchiha survivor noticed Naruto was selective in the stories he told, especially

Night had fallen and the team agreed to rest for the night, they needed to discuss their options. Sasuke mentioned they had seven days to rescue Sakura. If Kakashi's calculations were correct it would take them about five days to reach the Village of the Hidden Rain. What frustrated the copy nin was the unknown factors. When Sasuke's memories slowly retuning, the plan was always in a state of change; even if they found her, he didn't know what help the Uchiha would be.

Naruto agreed to gather wood for the fire, while Anko and Genma set up the tents. Kakashi kept watched, and finally had the chance for a one-on-one talk with his former protégé.

"So what's like hearing about yourself from other perspectives?" asked the copy-nin.

Sasuke ignored the question, and instead chose to focus on his daily injections. What he didn't like seeing was all the needle marks that decorated both his arms.

Kakashi chuckled, this was going to be a one-sided conversation, this boy had no interested the past. For once in his life, the lone Uchiha was focused on his future.

Changes his tactics, he started questioning once more; "What makes you think your heading in the right direction?"

"I listen very well; Sakura described everything about her abduction." Sasuke didn't hesitant his answer, "Kakashi-sensei, sometimes, I see flashes of a life that could be mine, but…" His voice trailed off.

Kakashi stood up and gave Sasuke a genuine smile, "Don't push yourself to hard; things have a ways coming through when they are needed." He handed Sasuke the journal, "Maybe this will help jog your memory. Good Night, Sasuke."

The young Uchiha held the journal in his hand; he was tired of hearing second hand stories. Even though he didn't spent much time in Konoha; Sasuke had the distinct impression most of the villagers believed him to unstable.

The sharingan master laid on his back staring at the night time sky, for some reason this was very calming. His eyes started feeling heavy and quickly the darkness swept him away.

_Sasuke's dream _

_It was the second time he dreamed about the cell he was being held it. The other occupant huddled close to him for body heat. She wasn't dressed for this weather; Sasuke absent-mindedly twirled her hair trying to get her to relax. _

"_Tell me about our homeland," timidly asked Sakura, "Or anything I'm just so scared." She found comfort in his presence, and believed him about who she was. _

_Sasuke tried to think about something pleasant the pair had done, but he never gave the old Sakura the time of day. "I was a real jerk to you, I thought of you as some crazy fangirl, but you were always there for me. One time I lost my focus and let that idiot stab me. At the hospital you made me wait all afternoon without any pain medication, to teach me not to be so arrogant about my abilities." _

_Sakura raised her head to stare at Sasuke, that didn't seem to be very nice, "Did it work, Sasuke?" _

_He shook his head indicating no, "Both of us are stubborn people, we didn't speak for two weeks until Naruto made us eat ramen together." Sakura smiled, but none of this sounded familiar._

_Scene Change…_

"_Wake up Sasuke, their coming…" Sakura quivered in fear, "I overheard them, please don't let them take me." _

_Sasuke tried to rise to his feet, but all the drugs slowed his reaction time. "Sakura hide in the corner, and don't move until I tell you. Understand." _

_Knowing his strength was limited; he chose to take a more defensive stance. The onyx-eyed boy knew he couldn't afford one mistake; he had something very important to protect. As his eyes bled to red, Sasuke felt his strength decrease by half._

_The first guard rushed the door, and Sasuke had no problem knocking them unconscious. Sasuke was a master at tai-jutsu and second rate lackeys were not going to get the best of him. Unfortunately, the twosomes were a distraction as a small round canister rolled into the room. The poisonous gas filled the room, and within seconds both Sakura and he were out cold. _

_Chained to the wall, Sasuke regain his bearing and quickly noticed his counterpart was missing, "Where the hell is she? I swear you hurt her, I will make you death a painful as possible…"_

_Sasuke winced slightly as he felt a hard punch to the torso, "Stupid, boy! Tried to kill us," taunted one of his captors. "The boss thinks you need to learn you place." The men show no mercy, as they used the Uchiha like their own personal punching bag." _

"_It's a shame we can't kill you, but we can make it hurt a lot." _

Sasuke shaken awake by one of his comrade, apparently he had been yelling in sleep.

"Hey Teme are you alright," Naruto didn't hide the concern in his voice.

"Fine," replied a dull Uchiha, as he accepted a water canteen from Anko.

Gemna was the first to speak, "What happened, Sasuke?"

Sasuke made no effort to talk, instead took his time at steadying his breathing. Just like a light switch, everything made since. "Nice to see you again, dope."

**AN: I know it has been more than awhile. I decided to rewrite parts of the story, since I couldn't remember where this was going. I am going to try and finish this in two or three more chapters. I would love to hear feedback. **

**Thanks. **

**Rae. **


End file.
